UVAS Y ALGO MÁS…
by Koret
Summary: ... "El humo del cigarrillo era unas de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado de él"... "10 años hacían cambiar a las personas y el adolescente de 15 que sus ojos observaban era una prueba viviente de ello"... Otona GokuredaXLambo adolescente


**_UVAS Y ALGO MÁS…_**

_**Desclaimer:**_ **K**atekyo **H**itman **R**eborn, No me pertenece y todos sus respetivos derechos son de la Sensei _**Akira Amano**_.

_**Pa**__**iring:**_ Según yo es un Otona _Goku__**X**__Lambo_ adolescente. Ni me pregunten, me salio mientras escuchaba la versión remix de Sakura Adiction…

_**Género:**_ Humor**/**Romántico**/**General.

_**UVAS Y ALGO MÁS…**_

**_1.- Primero: Uvas._**

El humo del cigarrillo era unas de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado de él. Hace más de 10 años que ya era uno de los guardianes de la familia _Vongola_…

No se quejaba, ahora tenía casi todo lo que el deseaba desde que era un _Bocchama_.

Ahora se encontraba haciendo un encargo del Décimo _Vongola_. De joven no lo hubiera hecho ni de broma, pero ahora no tenía problemas con ello. Sonrío cuando diviso su objetivo.

10 años hacían cambiar a las personas y el adolescente de 15 que sus ojos observaban era una prueba viviente de ello.

Como ese día en especial hacía un calor de los mil demonios, no se pregunto que hacía vestido con ropa ligera; una polera sin mangas con el usual estampado de manchas de vaca que le recordaban a la familia del chico, unos pescadores color verde limón y unas sandalias color arena.

Pero por otra parte, si que estuviera en una banca a las fueras del un parque, al parecer comiendo y eso le sumaba su semblante despreocupado; como cualquier joven de su edad. En cierta forma eso le recordaba a sus años de secundaría junto a su actual jefe.

- Chico vaca. –Llamo con su carácter áspero como siempre.

El joven dio un respingo ante tal apodo, solo había pocas personas que lo llamaban así, más bien solo había una. Y ese era su sempai Gokureda-_Sama_.

-G-Gokureda-Sama… -Dijo con nerviosismo. –E-En que le puedo servir… -Seguía mientras veía la imponente figura de su superior.

-El Décimo te busca para un algo. Pero tú te desapareces como si nada del cuartel. –Le replico al menor.

-Lo siento, _demo_… -Trato de esconder una bolsa detrás de su espalda. –Tenía que… -Pensó un poco. - ¡Hacer!… Sí. Hacer algo. –Termino con nerviosismo.

El peli gris alzo una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

-Si como no. Y por ello estas comiendo al aire libre. –Exclamo con sarcasmo. –Es mejor que no me mientas, además eres un torpe para esconder las cosas. –Le decía mientras el joven de la familia Bovino intento en vano esconder bien la bolsa que era más que obvio que se veía sobresalir, hasta se podía notar que era del súper-mercado.

-Y-Yo, yo iré de inmediato… -Trato de cambiar la conversación, mientras un sonrojo se daba lugar en sus mejillas, sintió miedo al sentir la mirada recriminatoria proveniente del _otona_ Hayato.

No sabía como reaccionar con Hayato. Desde que era un bebe de 5 añitos no había momento en que le digiera que lo odiaba. Con 10 años de edad había sentido admiración por él, pero ya con 15 años, esa idolatría por el peli gris se había trasformado en más que eso y eso hacía sentirse incomodo con aquel hombre.

El ex "Huracán bomba Hayato" y actual Guardián de la Tormenta de la familia más importante de toda la mafia italiana. Y lo peor que es que Gokureda siempre había sido acosado por las mujeres… Eso le decía que no tuviera ninguna esperanza con él, así que tendría que asimilarlo aunque no quisiera, que su amor de chaval no seria correspondido y punto.

-M-Me voy yendo… -Susurro mientras se levantaba de la banquita y encaminarse, antes de pasar al lado del mayor. Este le arrebato la bolsa que hace no mucho había comprado.

En el interior de esta se encontraban otra bolsita de platico más pequeña que contenía uvas, las favoritas del joven Bovino y una revista. La saco y le hecho una ojeada a la portada. Ante la expectación del otro.

-… "Los mejores del Baseball y el mundo"… - Hayato leyó el título autómata. Sin embargo su expresión se volvió sombría mientras se daba cuenta de que esa revista incluía a alguien en especial.

-Dime tú, ¡¿Por que mierda estas comprando una revista donde sale Yamamoto?! –Pregunto demandante.

Al ver la reacción del otro; las palabras no querían salir de su garganta, retrocedió instintivamente y estaba dispuesto a darse a la fuga pero fue empujado a unos arbustos que se encontraban casi al lado de la banca, donde había estado.

- ¡AHORA ME CONTESTAS! –Exigió Hayato con la furia marcada en sus ojos, mientras poso su mano derecha el cuello del otro.

- ¡N-No es lo que parece! –Intento explicarse, pero el fuerte agarre en su cuello lo hicieron sentirse impotente, las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin permiso de sus ojos.

Otona Gokureda se dio cuenta de su arrebato. Fue soltando poco a poco el agarre del cuello del menor y noto que sus dedos se le habían marcando, dejándole rojas líneas. Sin contar los rasguños que se habían hecho al caer en ese matorral.

-Tsk… -Musito con vergüenza. –Es mejor que te largues o el Décimo se exasperara. –Comento más calmado pero a la vez avergonzado por su acción. Se estaba incorporando cuando el llanto del adolescente se dio lugar.

-Mierda… Lambo, tranquilízate. –Le aconsejo mientras se agachaba y miraba los caminos cristalinos por las lágrimas del otro. –Perdón, solo que me sentí celoso.

Órale, genial… La persona a la cual quería le estaba dando a entender que a pesar de que era todo un rompecorazones, esté se ponía celoso con cosas que relacionara al Guardia de la Lluvia.

Sintió que un "Crack" se había dado en su pecho… _**"Gokudera Hayato sentía algo por Yamamoto Takeshi, ambos fueron amigos y los primeros subordinados del joven Vongola, así que si hubiera algo entre ambos no hubiera sido anormal, sino lo más común"…,**_ pero para él, Lambo, que sentía: Amor por la "Tormenta"; fue un shock magno.

-Lo sabía… -Trato de decir mientras hipaba.

El oji gris no sabía como tratar con esa situación a pesar de su basto IQ.

De un momento a otro; No supo como, pero su cuerpo en pocos segundos se encontraba apresando al adolescente, que dejo de llorar por la impresión y el susto.

Lambo no sabía si era un sueño o su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero se dejo llevar, serró los ojos y se abrazo a ese cuerpo que era mayor que el de él.

-Discúlpame. –Escucho decir de esa voz que quería escuchar desde hace mucho y que lo hizo sonreír amargamente.

-Una oportunidad… -Susurro con tranquilidad.

-… ¿"Oportunidad"?, que quieres decir con eso, chico vaca.

Lambo se alejo lentamente y observo que la persona que lo estaba abrazando no era otro que su amor platónico, se sintió atrapado en _in fraganti_, se había dejado llevar por el momento y casi se le declara al peli gris.

Un roce en sus labios lo hicieron volver a la realidad de golpe, unos ojos grises lo miraban con cariño.

-No se como, pero me a gustado la carne de vaca después de 10 años. –Musito el otro sin vergüenza.

- ¡OYE! ¡LAMBO! ¿¡Qué TIENES!?

Más rojo que una cereza, y con un probable tercer shock en su pobre ser y para colmo ¡EN UN DÍA!

No le quedo más que desmayarse…

…

Pero de la felicidad.

Los gritos alarmados de un hombre de más de veinte-tantos se escuchaban, mientras sacudía insistentemente a su chico de 15 años, que había tirado una bolsa la cual desparramo todas las uvas de su interior…

--

Por otro lado en una oficina, un hombre de cabellos azules cyan, con un aura enigmática entraba después de haber tocado.

-Décimo _Vongola_, Chikusa y Ken me han informado que todavía no los encuentran. –Comunico con elegancia.

-Muchas gracias, Mukuro. –Contestaba un castaño mientras emitió un suspiro de resignación. –Bueno creo que a pesar de todo Lambo es muy joven y descuidado, pero ahora si que afirmo que mandar a Gokureda por el no fue una gran idea.

- ¿Lo dice por como reacciono cuando le comento sobre los sentimientos del menor de los Bovino? –Pregunto el mayor, Mukuro.

-Sí… Ahora creo que se han secuestrado a Lambo y a la revista que le encargue. –Sonrió hacía el Guardián de la Niebla. El cual le contesto con otra sonrisa de complicidad.

**¿FIN?**

-Ahhh… -Suspiro de liberación. –Por fin acabe… XD… Por cierto… Es mí primer One-Shot… No estoy acostumbrada a escribir poco… Se siente raro… XP… Creo que mejor lo haré un Two-Shot… D… Bueno si quieren que le añada. Eso ya lo veré en los Reviews… :3


End file.
